Dodger Savage
'''Mark "Dodger" Savage '''was a character on Hollyoaks portrayed by Danny Mac. He aired his scenes from 7 April 2011 to the 20 January 2015. Characterisation Mac described Dodger as having the ability to "always find his way out of any mess" adding that Dodger was like "a crap Jack Bauer". He has explained that his character is "a bit cocky and he thinks that he's got it all". Speaking of Dodger's capability to settle down, Mac said he is "human being and as he meets people and forms relationships" so the character is capable of settling down. He added that there is more to Dodger than "just sleeping around and being cocky" which would be further explored in future. On the different sides of Dodger, Mac said they had been developed since he initially appeared citing the fact that people initially thought of the character as two-dimensional as proof. Arrival Dodger and his family are evicted from their home. Dodger decides to take residence in the McQueen family's home while they are on holiday. Myra McQueen (Nicole Barber-Lane) returns and demands the family leave straight away. Myra changes her mind upon meeting Dirk and allows the family to stay. Dodger takes Myra's pet lamb to be slaughtered, planning to sell the meat for money. Afterwards Dodger is told the meat can't be sold and stages a barbecue. After eating some of the meat Myra discovers its origins and makes the family leave. Dodger begins living in a caravan along with his family. Relationship with Texas Longford Dodger and Texas Longford (Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove) begin casually dating; Texas attempts to make the relationship more exclusive. This leads Dodger to refusing, stating it is easier if the relationship remains open. Dodger assists in setting Will and Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter) up on a date. Dodger gives Amy Barnes (Ashley Slanina-Davies) driving lessons in order to help her get a job. An engaged Amy becomes attracted to Dodger and sexual tension leads to the pair sleeping together. Amy's fiance Lee Hunter (Alex Carter) later discovers Amy's affair with Dodger and attempts to fight with Dodger. Texas and Mandy Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) enlist Dodger in helping to scam money from Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring). Dodger helps Theresa uncover Ethan Scott's (Craig Vye) cheating. Will becomes angry at Dodger when he sells Barney Harper-McBride (Tom Scurr) a tablet computer which doesn't work. Will tells Dodger to stop embarrassing him by selling bad merchandise. Dodger reveals to Will that he has sacrificed the opportunity to carry on with his education so that he could get a job and support his family. Dodger and Scott Sabeka (Calvin Denba) make a bet to see who can have sex with Texas first. Dodger's cousin Dennis Savage (Joe Tracini) arrives in the village and moves in with Dodger and his family. Dodger convinces Texas to allow Dennis to move in with her. Dodger is introduced to Texas's friend, Jodie Wilde (Montana Manning). Jodie takes a liking to Dodger but is warned by Texas that Dodger is only interested in one night stands which Jodie says she is also interested in, to which Jodie and Dodger sleep together in his caravan. Dodger convinces Dennis to take a job opportunity in Mumbai despite Dennis' worries. When Texas and Jodie begin a relationship Dodger is jealous. Discovering the Blake Family Dodger and his family are made homeless. Dirk calls family friend Walt (Cliff Parisi) who arrives to help the family make money. Dodger and Will begin separate schemes to earn money for the family. Dodger's scheme fails while Will's plans for a gig go well. Will tells Dodger that the gig's headliner does not exist and Dodger plans to help Will until the gig is saved by Dennis. Before leaving Walt makes a comment to Dodger and his family which makes Dodger question his motives. Walt reveals Dodger is not Dirk's son before he leaves. Dodger, who got drunk after talking to Walt and trying to find his dad, turns up at Texas' house and she gives him the birth certificate before kicking him out for being ignorant to her. He looks at the piece of paper and realises his real name is Mark Blake. He finally saw his father Patrick Blake and twin sister Sienna Blake for the first time at the boat house, causing Dirk to be angry at Patrick for what he did to his wife. Dodger's twin sister Sienna discover Will and Texas have had an affair by sleeping together. Dodger was informed by Will at Myra and Dirk's engagement party, like Sienna, Dodger was angry at Will and Texas for their affair and sex, and an incident occured where were Will fell down the stair and was left paralysed. Dodger and Sienna did not forgive Texas for what she did. Dodger was completey shocked when his mother Anna arrived in the village, Anna tred to explain to them why she left, and how his father had beaten her, and Dodger told her how Will had suffered from depressing for the whole time she was absent. Anna admitted that she had attempted to kill him and Sienna when they were young. Later on, Dodger forgives her, and he discover that she was drowned in a bath and was devastated. Relationship with Maxine Minniver and Sienna's feelings Dodger loves Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson). Dodgers twin sister Sienna develops feelings for him and becomes jealous of his relationship with Maxine. Sienna tricks Maxine into leaving and messages her from Dodger phone saying he doesn't love her, Dodger realises this and plans to leave with her. Sienna then stabs him in the leg to stop him leaving. Patrick tells Sienna that Dodger is Nico's father. This makes her want him more. When Theresa gets out of prison she goes into labour and tells Mercedes to get Dodger. Dodger arrives at the hospital and finds out he's the father of Theresa's little girl. As Dodger is about to leave for LA, Sienna kidnaps him. Dodger soon escapes after Sienna believes that Dodger is correct and she needs help. When they are going home, Sienna becomes paranoid and is about to leave. Dodger tries to stop her however loses control of the car and accidentally hits Sinead O'Connor (). When Will break-out in court, Dodger began to turn against him, and was still angry at him how he killed Texas and their mother Anna two years ago, with this caused Dodger departs the village, followed by Will actions, leaving Theresa and Maxine devastated, and later on he cannot attend Will funeral, due to still angry at him for his actions, although he was informed by Sienna, who also refused to attend for what Will did to their mother, while his half sister Liberty and her cousin Dennis also didn't attend the funeral. Gallery Dodger Savage.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Intro Dodger only ever had one introduction shot. 2011-2015:Dodger's only ever shot had him standing at a building site being kissed by shadowy silhouettes of women. This was the first intro shot to feature the shadowy women,these silhouettes were later used for Ziggy and Lockie's shots. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dodger_Savage&action=edit&section=7 edit Category:Characters Category:Savage Family Category:Blake Family